Salut les Disneyphiles !
by BeauChaton
Summary: Crossover SLG/Disney. Une expérience du Prof qui tourne mal. Un rêve du Geek qui devient un cauchemar pour tous les autres. La rencontre de deux univers qui n'auraient jamais dû se croiser... pour le bonheur de certain et le malheur d'autres.
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.**

**Comme je vous l'avez dit à la fin du dernier chapitre de "Boobs !", voici mon nouveau projet sortit de mon esprit félin et complètement fêlé.**

**Si vous avez lu le titre et le résumé, vous aurez comprit qu'il s'agit d'un cross-over entre SLG et l'Univers de Disney.**

**Étant un grand (et encore... grand est un doux euphémisme) fan de Disney et de SLG, je me suis dit... pourquoi pas faire d'une pierre deux coups ? **

**Et paf ! ça fait cette fanfic :)**

**Les personnages de SLG appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et l'Univers de Disney appartient à MONSIEUR Disney... et aussi à la Walt Disney Pictures hein...**

**Sinon, pas de lime, de lemon ou tout autre délicieusetés (oui ce mot n'existe pas, je sais) que vous appréciez tant. Et je tiens à prévenir tout de suite... Il. N'y. En. Aura. Pas. Ici. Si vous en cherchiez, passez votre chemin =3**

**Je vous dis miaou et vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

**Ah oui, et une petite review si vous avez le temps ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

**EDIT : j'ai failli oublier le plus important... un grand merci à La Succube et à Lauraceae pour leur aide précieuse. Un gros gros câlin pour vous les filles 3**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue : une expérience qui tourne mal.<span>

Il allait le tuer. Purement et simplement.

C'était décidé, ce gars allait disparaître définitivement de la surface de la Terre. Enfin... pour ça il fallait pouvoir rentrer... sur Terre. Parce que là, pour le moment, il avait d'autres préoccupations en tête, comme se sortir de ce pétrin monumental dans lequel ils étaient tous fourrés jusqu'au cou.

Mathieu Sommet, Youtuber connu et reconnu, créateur de la célèbre émission Salut les Geeks, pris une grande inspiration et regarda derrière lui.

Ses personnalités étaient là, bien présentes, aussi saucissonnées que lui. Le Patron se tenait bien droit, fier et inflexible, le Hippie avait l'air encore plus à l'ouest que d'habitude, Maître Panda avait fermé les yeux et chantait une chanson à toute petite voix et le Geek, qui très étrangement n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur malgré la situation, regardait partout avec de grands yeux brillants d'excitation.

Ne voyant pas les deux autres, Mathieu soupira et se tourna vers le panorama qui se dessinait devant lui. Il fallait dire qu'une vision pareille, ça valait le coup d'œil. En plus, de là où il était, il arrivait très facilement à…

...

On va s'arrêter là pour le moment et on va vous donner un creepy-point.

...

Euh non désolé, pas besoin de toute la punch-line. On va s'arrêter là pour le moment et on va démarrer le flash-back avant de vous donner trop de détails sur la situation assez catastrophique de nos amis. Prêts ? C'est parti pour le retour en arrière...

...

Notre histoire commença dans la maison Sommet, alors que toute l'équipe se reposait après un tournage assez difficile. Il faut dire que cette saison était relativement intense et que le dernier épisode (USS Martinique) avait vidé Mathieu et ses personnalités de toute leur énergie. Le Youtuber s'était donc accordé une sieste bien méritée, tandis que ses amis présentateurs vaquaient à leurs occupations.

Le Patron avait attrapé sa veste de sortie - oui car il avait une veste en fonction de ce qu'il faisait - et s'était dirigé vers son bordel préféré en prétextant un "trop plein de stress à libérer...". Mathieu n'était pas dupe, Tatiana allait prendre cher.

Le Hippie était retourné voir Capsule de bière, son chien, ami et fidèle compagnon pour un petit tête à tête avec l'Univers autour d'un bédot tout neuf et d'une douce mélodie des succubes de l'enfer.

Maître Panda s'était retiré illico presto après le clap de fin vers sa propre chambre pour composer les futures chansons de son instant phare. Pas de temps à perdre et autant commencer à chercher les mélodies pour chacune des vidéos de l'épisode afin de ne pas être pris au dépourvu lorsque viendraient les résultats des votes.

Le Prof... mangeait. Tout simplement.

La Fille avait commencé à nettoyer la salle de tournage et à ranger les costumes et accessoires. Et non ce n'était pas sexiste, la Fille adorait faire le ménage et en particulier passer l'aspirateur. Surtout en écoutant Queen.

Mais laissons de côté tous ces braves personnages pour nous concentrer sur un en particulier…

Le Geek ne tenait plus en place. La connexion internet de l'appartement avait décidé de fonctionner à plein régime, sans aucune coupure toute la journée d'hier et le téléchargement de son fichier torrent s'était terminé ce matin même. Excité comme une puce, il n'avait pas demandé son reste à la fin du tournage et avait filé telle une flèche jusqu'à sa chambre, pour profiter à fond de sa nouvelle acquisition vidéo.

Porte close avec verrou, volets fermés, lumière tamisée, pancarte « INTERDICTION DE DÉRANGER » placardée à l'entrée de sa chambre. Le garçon était prêt, fin prêt.

Les doigts légèrement tremblants, il vérifia une seconde fois que le fichier était bel et bien entièrement téléchargé, lança un scan en profondeur pour vérifier l'absence de virus ou toute autre saloperie informatique, brancha son ordinateur sur son écran de télévision personnel, se cala dans son lit et se prépara pour une soirée ultra intense.

Enfin, il cliqua sur le dossier tant convoité et magiquement nommé « Intégrale Grands Classiques Disney Full FR Blu-Ray ».

(Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? À des vidéos interdites aux moins de 18 ans ? Regardez le titre, bande de pervers !)

Et oui, notre Geek bien aimé était un fan inconditionnel des films d'animation Disney. Et même si il les avait tous déjà vu un nombre impressionnant de fois - au point d'en connaître certains par cœur - les revoir en qualité optimale sur son écran géant le remplissait de joie.

Bien installé, il prit une grande inspiration, sélectionna l'intégralité des vidéos et se prépara pour une immersion totale dans ce monde féerique et magique…

… 5h24.

Le Geek écarquilla les yeux et revint à la réalité lorsque son regard se posa par hasard sur son réveil.

12h… ça faisait presque 12h qu'il regardait ses disneys. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il s'était plongé corps et âme dans les dessins animés de son enfance sans avoir conscience des heures qui avaient défilé.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, cliqua sur « Pause » et s'étira longuement avant de sursauter lorsque résonna un cri horrible et effrayant…

Aux aguets, les oreilles grandes ouvertes, il se redressa sur son lit, attendant le retour de ce bruit des tréfonds de l'enfer.

Lorsque celui-ci se fit entendre une seconde fois, le garçon ne put retenir un gloussement. Il avait bel et bien entendu un cri… celui de son estomac qui hurlait à l'agonie. C'était logique mine de rien, il n'avait pas mangé depuis hier midi pendant la pause du tournage. Et en plus de son envie de manger, une autre toute aussi pressente se faisait à présent ressentir…

N'y tenant plus, le Geek quitta sa chambre sans faire le moindre bruit, histoire de ne pas réveiller les autres, et se dirigea d'abord vers les toilettes. Après un soulagement manifeste, il se hâta en silence vers la cuisine afin de se préparer un petit casse-croute matinal. Il fut extrêmement surpris d'y retrouver le Prof, une tasse de café fumant à la main, en train de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Bonjour Prof ! lança joyeusement le garçon avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour.

- … houlà, ça s'est une réponse enjouée ou je ne m'y connais pas, plaisanta le Geek.

- Et bien tu ne t'y connais pas mon cher, répliqua le scientifique. Ma réponse était tout sauf enjouée, joyeuse ou tout autre synonyme impliquant la joie et la bonne humeur.

- Et ma phrase était tout sauf sérieuse, scientifique ou tout autre synonyme contraire à l'humour. Ta science t'empêche-t-elle de comprendre l'ironie quand tu l'entends ?

Surpris par la réponse rapide et coupante du gamin d'ordinaire si peu enclin à ce genre de tirade, l'homme à la blouse blanche tourna la tête pour dévisager celui qui venait de le remettre à sa place.

- En plus, continua le garçon bien parti dans sa lancée, je croyais que Mathieu t'avais interdit de boire du café le matin. Tu sais bien que ça te rends aigri. Enfin… plus que d'habitude.

- …le Patron a décidément une bien mauvaise influence sur toi jeune homme.

- Quel est le rapport ? Ça n'a rien à voir. Je suis juste fatigué et j'apprécie pas particulièrement la mauvaise humeur tôt le matin après une nuit blanche. Surtout après avoir passé près de 12h dans un Univers comme celui que je viens de quitter, et que je vais me faire un plaisir d'aller retrouver après avoir mangé.

- Quel univers ?

- Disney.

Le Prof était sur le point de lui expliquer la différence entre les multivers alternatifs démontrés scientifiquement et les histoires inventées de toutes pièces autour d'un même sujet, en lui disant que le mot « Univers » était mal choisi dans sa phrase, mais en voyant le regard souligné de cernes et peu réceptif à toute forme d'argumentation, il dirigea la discussion sur un autre sujet.

- Et tu aimerais le voir ?

- De quoi ?

- Cet « Univers ».

Pensant que le scientifique se moquait de lui, le Geek répliqua d'une voix amère :

- Je viens de te dire que j'y ai passé presque 12h devant mon écran de…

- En _vrai_, jeune homme. Je te demande si tu aimerais le voir en _vrai_. Réellement, de tes yeux, en 3D touchable. Y être vraiment.

Abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le garçon en resta bouche bée.

Un ange passa. Il avait des oreilles noires et rondes.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu es capable de m'envoyer là-bas ?

- Non, je ne peux pas « t'envoyer » là-bas parce qu'il n'y a pas de « là-bas ». Sans rentrer dans les détails, il ne s'agit pas d'une réalité scientifique mais d'un univers de fiction inventé de toute part et donc il n'a aucune consistance physiquement parlant. Il s'agira juste d'une reconstitution fidèle à 101 % qui…

- Attends… cent _un_ pourcent ?

- Oui. En plus de la vue et de l'ouïe, tu auras le goût, le toucher et la capacité de sentir. Immersion totale. Cent un pourcent.

Plus l'explication avançait, plus l'esprit du garçon se séparait en deux. D'un côté, il exultait littéralement à l'idée de rencontrer ses héros et d'un autre il était très, mais alors très, sceptique sur la possibilité d'un tel miracle.

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu.

- Pas plus que ça, avoua le Geek.

- Très bien, conclu le Prof en essuyant ses lunettes. Suis-moi.

Le scientifique se dirigea vers son laboratoire en sous-sol, suivi par le jeune homme qui tremblait littéralement d'excitation. Ouvrant la porte de son domaine de science, l'homme en blouse alluma la lumière avant de se tourner vers une de ses étagères. Il récupéra une boite sur laquelle était dessinée un cerveau entouré d'un nuage et se tourna vers le gamin.

- Voici 'Le Rêveur'. Il permet à la personne qui l'utilise d'entrer dans un sommeil si profond, que la phase de rêve devient égale à la réalité. En clair, il est capable de te faire faire des songes si parfaits que tu n'as pas l'impression de rêver, alors que tu es tranquillement en train de dormir. Viens.

Marchant d'un pas sûr, les deux comparses se retrouvèrent devant le lit parfaitement fait du Prof.

- Allonge-toi.

Obéissant, le garçon se coucha sur la couette. Le scientifique ouvrit la boite, en sortit un petit appareil cubique et le posa sur la table de chevet. Puis, il retira deux minuscules patchs, pas plus grands qu'un ongle et les colla sur les tempes du jeune homme. Enfin, il brancha le dispositif sur le secteur et l'alluma.

- Lorsque je te le dirai, tu devras penser à ton Univers. À lui uniquement. Et quand je mettrai la machine en marche, les deux électrodes enverront des ondes directement dans ton esprit, afin de te faire dormir, et d'autres, bien plus spécifiques, pour forcer l'apparition du rêve en fonction de ce à quoi tu pensais avant le début de l'expérience.

Le garçon acquiesça, excité comme une puce.

- Prêt ?

- Ouiiiiiiii !

Le prof appuya sur le bouton.

… Vous connaissez la malchance ? Mais si, cette espèce de vrai petite sal… gentille dame qui fait en sorte que, dès que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, une tuile vous tombe dessus. Et plus vous êtes heureux, plus la tuile est lourde. Et bien là encore, ça n'a pas loupé.

Pendant la discussion de nos deux amis, un orage avait commencé à gronder. Au fur et à mesure, l'épicentre s'était rapproché de la maison Sommet. Et lorsque le Prof appuya sur le bouton, au moment exact, à la milliseconde près, un éclair frappa l'antenne sur le toit. Bien sûr, on pouvait penser que cela allait déclencher un court-circuit qui aurait fait en sorte que la machine ne fonctionne pas… Mais non, ce serait bien trop simple.

La décharge fut telle que le Rêveur explosa. Mais au lieu d'un bruit sourd et désagréable, ce furent les ondes qui s'échappèrent. Oui, les fameuses ondes qui sont censées être sans danger et qui font dormir. Et bien vous savez ce qu'elles ont fait ?

Ça.

- NOM DE DIEU MAIS Y SE PASSE QUOI ENCORE !

Mathieu fut réveillé de son sommeil réparateur par une espèce de roulis étrange. Comme si il se trouvait sur un bateau.

- Est-ce… que quelqu'un… peut m'expliquer !?

Les personnalités, elles aussi présentes, se regardèrent un peu perdues. Sauf deux.

- Et bien vois-tu, cher Mathieu, c'est très simple. Il se trouve que…

BANG !

Le bruit, reconnaissable par tous après l'avoir si souvent entendu au cours des épisodes de SLG, interrompit le Prof.

Ce retournant comme un seul seul homme, les 7 amis découvrirent avec stupeur celui qui avait tiré. Et même si personne n'arrivait à croire ce qu'ils voyaient, le Geek souriait de toutes ses dents.

Chaussures noires à talon et à boucle doré, chaussettes blanches remontées jusqu'aux genoux, pantalon violet moulant, manteau rouge et ample duquel s'échappait les dentelles d'une chemise blanche à jabot au niveau des manches, visage mal rasé, moustache longue et en pointe, chapeau violet démesuré sur lequel trônait fièrement une magnifique et gigantesque plume blanche, sa main droite tenant un pistolet archaïque et l'autre… l'autre étant remplacée par un crochet de métal brillant et si facilement reconnaissable.

Utilisant la pointe de ce qui lui servait de main gauche, le pirate mondialement connu caressa sa si magnifique moustache.

- Tiens tiens tiens… fit le seul et unique Capitaine Crochet, il me semble que nous avons des rats à bord Monsieur Mouche…

...

Fin du flash-back. Vous savez maintenant où sont nos amis et dans quelle situation ils se trouvent. Alors… prêts pour l'aventure ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir ! Ou plutôt bonjour vu qu'il est 3h du matin lorsque je poste. ^^**

**Voici pour vous bande de ****bigorneaux marins, le chapitre 1 du magnifique (à prononcer "magnifaïque" s'il vous plait) crossover Disney/SLG !**

**Si vous ne vous souvenez plus de ce qu'il s'est passé avant... ben allez lire le Prologue je vais pas vous faire un résumé, l'original étant plus sympa :P**

**L'Univers de SLG appartient à Mathieu Sommet et celui de Disney à MONSIEUR Disney.**

**Un grand, énorme et gargantuesque (*comme mon orgasme, gamine...) merci à La Succube et à Lauraceae pour leur aide sur ce Chapitre. Du love de Chaton pour vous :3**

**Bonne lecture ! Et merci d'avance pour vos reviews (comme ça vous êtes obligés de m'en laisser ! Mouhahahaha !)**

**Miaou =^^=**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Sur l'eau on fait pas de vieux os.<span>

- Monsieur Mouche ! dit le Capitaine Crochet avec un grand sourire. Veuillez, je vous prie, conduire nos invités à leurs quartiers.

- Bien Capitaine ! répondit le fameux Mouche. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, messieurs… dame…

Les sept amis se regardèrent, surpris par la douceur du pirate. Le capitaine n'était peut-être pas aussi méchant qu'on le croyait.

- … Mouche ?

- Oui Capitaine ?

- Pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Et bien je conduis nos invités à leurs quartiers comme vous me l'avez ordonn…

- Boucle moi ces rats à fond de cale ou je t'arrache la langue, sombre idiot crépusculaire !

La bonhomie et l'apparente gentillesse du capitaine avaient disparu. Le visage déformé, un rictus aux lèvres, les yeux exorbités, le pirate les menaçait de son crochet si tristement célèbre.

C'était une image, bougre de mollusque ! Je veux ces clandestins attachés au fin fond du navire ! Sans aucune échappatoire !

- B..b..b..b..b..b..b….. BIEN CAPITAINE !

Monsieur Mouche souffla dans le sifflet qu'il portait autour du cou et, aussitôt, deux matelots patibulaires apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Attachez-les à fond de cale. Ordres du Capitaine ! dit Mouche.

- À vos ordres !

Voyant les mousquets pointés dans leur direction, Mathieu et ses personnalités levèrent les bras et suivirent docilement leurs geôliers. Évitant de croiser les yeux du maître du navire, ils sortirent de la pièce pour se retrouver à l'air libre. La lumière du soleil les aveugla un instant puis, lorsqu'ils s'accoutumèrent à la nouvelle luminosité, ils purent enfin voir où ils avaient atterri.

Et comme ils le redoutaient, ils n'étaient plus chez eux.

Ils se trouvaient bien sur un bateau. Un galion immense, à trois mats, dont la voile principale était défaite, offrant ainsi sa blancheur immaculée à la vue de nos amis.

Tout autour d'eux, les pirates briquaient, lustraient, vaquaient à leurs occupations. Certains s'occupaient des cordes, d'autres, dans les haubans, vérifiaient les nœuds. Des matelots nettoyaient le sol à l'aide de différentes brosses, d'autres attachaient les tonneaux du pont tandis que les plus forts vérifiaient la bonne condition des canons.

Et tout cela, en chanson.

_Ooooohh…. La vie d'un pirate à bord d'une frégate,_

_C'est la plus belle des vies._

_On s'dilate la rate quand on est pirate,_

_Oui on vit dans la piraterie._

_Ooooohh… On vit dans la piraterie !_

Mathieu sentit quelqu'un lui tirer la manche. Se tournant vers celui qui était à sa droite, il vit le Geek qui lui montrait quelque chose en dehors du bateau. Regardant dans la direction proposée, il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

Le bateau était amarré dans une crique, non loin d'une île. Les eaux, bleues turquoises, étaient quasi transparentes et reflétaient à merveille les nuages dans le ciel. L'île, de ce qu'il en voyait, était composée majoritairement de forêts. Une montagne énorme s'imposait en plein milieu et, au-dessus d'elle, un arc-en-ciel immense trônait fièrement, illuminant la vue de ses couleurs éclatantes.

Le vent se leva, gonflant ainsi la voile et, tout en haut du grand mat, le drapeau noir, emblème de la piraterie, claqua joyeusement.

Le Geek, des étoiles plein les yeux, murmura alors d'une petite voix émerveillée :

- Mes amis… Bienvenue au Pays Imaginaire.

...

Cachés derrière un bout de mat, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, deux yeux curieux observaient la scène.

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle était cloîtrée ici sous les ordres de son bien-aimé et à force de se morfondre dans l'ennui, elle pensait qu'elle allait perdre son éclat. Or, voici que quelque chose d'inhabituel s'était produit.

On lui avait dit d'observer nuits et jours les faits et gestes des pirates et de rapporter tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Et sept personnes inconnues et hautes en couleurs sortant de la cabine du capitaine, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas montés à bord par quelques moyens que ce soit, voilà qui était tout, sauf ordinaire…

Sortant de sa cachette pour mieux voir, Clochette put observer la suite des événements. Toujours mis en joue par les deux patibulaires, les indésirables furent conduits à travers le pont vers l'entrée de la cale du navire. Sans doute pour être enfermés quelque part dans les profondeurs en attendant que le vieux poisson pourri ne décide de leur sort.

Sitôt la cale refermée derrière le dernier pirate, la jeune fée s'étira longuement, fit craquer ses jointures, agita ses ailes et s'envola vers l'île afin de prévenir son ami de l'arrivée étrange et soudaine de ces sept nouveaux personnages.

...

- Bon alors… qui m'explique ?

Assis sur un tonneau, les mains liées dans le dos, Mathieu regardait froidement ses personnalités.

- Prof ? Tu avais commencé à parler non ?

Posé en tailleur, adossé à un poteau, le scientifique acquiesça.

- C'est exact et c'est très simple. Tout a commencé quand...

- Je suis de très, très mauvaise humeur Prof, coupa le Youtuber. Donc je te conseille vivement d'être concis et d'aller à l'essentiel en un minimum de mots.

- ... J'ai croisé le Geek ce matin dans la cuisine, soupira l'homme en blouse. Après une légère discussion, je lui ai proposé d'essayer une de mes inventions, le Rêveur. Cette machine permet de faire des rêves ultra réalistes. Or il y a eu un court-circuit lorsque je l'ai lancé et, au lieu de ne pas fonctionner, elle a trop bien fonctionné, nous envoyant tous dans le pays des songes guidés par l'imaginaire du garçon. C'était assez concis ?

- Je serais toi Prof, dit Maître Panda, j'éviterais de faire de l'ironie. Surtout si je savais que c'est en grande partie à cause de moi si nous sommes tous ici. D'ailleurs... on est où ici ?

- Le Pays Imaginaire, gros.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le Hippie.

- On est au Pays Imaginaire, gros. T'as pas reconnu le Capitaine Crochet tout à l'heure ?

- Si, assura le chanteur.

- Alors pourquoi tu demandes où on est sachant que tu le sais déjà, gros. Et pour une fois, comptez pas sur moi pour dire qu'on en a trop pris. Je me suis jamais senti aussi clean de ma vie...

Un silence s'installa alors que tout le monde se persuadait de la vérité. Pourtant, personne ne semblait vouloir le croire. Personne... sauf le Geek.

- Ça a marché, marmonnait-il. Ça a marché. Ça a vraiment marché.

- Faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour sortir de là, décréta Mathieu. Est-ce que quelqu'un a une id...

- Hey le binoclard...

La voix rauque résonna dans la cale. Le Prof se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler et répondit.

- Oui ?

- Tu as dit, selon tes propres mots, qu'on a été envoyé au « pays des songes », c'est ça ?

- C'est ça.

- Donc, si je vulgarise la chose, on est tous en train de dormir…

- Correct.

- T'es un homme mort.

Surpris par la froide et implacable phrase, le scientifique fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter tu sais, reprocha-t-il. On a des choses plus importantes à...

- Plaisanter !? hurla le Patron. Je ne plaisante pas, quat'zieux ! Lorsqu'on sera de retour chez nous, j'te briserais, j'te buterais et j'y prendrais plaisir...

Le Prof blêmit et déglutit sous la menace.

- Tu trouves pas que tu vas un peu loin, Patron ? demanda Mathieu, histoire de calmer le jeu. Tu lui en veux pour quoi ?

- Un peu loin ? siffla le pervers. Nan, gamin, je vais pas "un peu loin"... Il se trouve que j'étais pas seul quand cet abruti et l'autre pré-pubère ont décidé de faire mumuse. J'étais en compagnie de deux jumelles vietnamiennes que Tatiana m'avait présenté hier soir...

- Oui, et ?

- Et ? ET ? Et je me suis endormi, abruti ! Endormi ! En pleine action ! Vu que j'ai parfaitement compris ce que ce scientifique en latex a raconté, je me suis purement et simplement écroulé comme une merde alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de démonter l'une pendant que l'autre se faisait brouter ! Et ma réputation, tu y as pensé ?!

La Patron s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Un silence profond suivit cette tirade pour le moins étrange. Puis, petit à petit, des gloussements se firent entendre. L'homme en costard se tourna aussitôt vers l'imprudent qui osait se foutre de lui... et aperçut la Fille, qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Évitant de regarder les lunettes de soleil de l'énervé, elle détourna la tête et croisa le regard de Mathieu et de Maître Panda. Qui étaient dans la même situation qu'elle.

Ce fut trop pour la blonde qui ne put retenir le premier éclat de rire. Qui en déclencha un autre. Puis un autre. Et en quelques secondes, la Fille, le chanteur et le présentateur riaient et pleuraient à se rouler par terre.

Le pervers de l'équipe, blessé dans sa fierté, se détourna de ce spectacle vexant.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le calme revint dans la cale, juste entrecoupé de-ci de-là par quelques gloussements.

- Ouuhh... ça fait du bien, dit Mathieu en secouant la tête pour chasser les dernières larmes. Désolé Patron, c'est pas contre toi, vraiment. Mais le stress et l'angoisse tu vois... fallait qu'on relâche la pression.

- ...

- Pardon beau brun, fit la Fille. Mais j'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher.

- ...

- Allez Patron, tenta Maître Panda. Un petit sourire.

- Non, je boude.

En entendant cette punch-line, les trois compères se mordirent les lèvres pour ne pas rire de nouveau et ainsi empirer la situation mais, en voyant le visage du pervers, ils purent laisser l'hilarité les gagner une nouvelle fois.

En effet, le Patron souriait.

- Bon, maintenant que vous vous êtes bien fendus la poire en vous foutant de ma gueule, faudrait peut-être trouver un moyen de partir d'ici avant que les autres zigotos ne reviennent à la charge...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt exaucé. À peine l'homme en costume eut fini sa phrase, que deux pirates apparurent à l'entrée de la cale.

- Le Capitaine vous demande dans sa cabine. Immédiatement.

Mathieu fut tenté de répondre une réplique bien cinglante malgré les deux pistolets braqués sur eux, quand le Prof le devança.

- Nous vous suivons messieurs. Ne faisons pas attendre le grand Capitaine Crochet.

Surpris par la reddition rapide du scientifique, les autres protagonistes se firent silencieux et suivirent docilement les forbans.

Alors qu'ils sortaient sur le pont, un nouveau spectacle les attendait.

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher et embrasait l'horizon. Le ciel, si bleu lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, était maintenant rouge feu, tandis que l'astre de lumière explosait presque littéralement au-delà de la mer.

C'était beau. C'était même magnifique. Mais ce n'était surtout pas le moment de s'attarder.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les appartements du maître du navire, Mathieu s'approcha du scientifique.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Je nous sauve la vie, répliqua froidement le Prof.

- Un peu ironique de dire ça, tu trouves pas ?

- As-tu déjà entendu dire que si l'on mourrait dans un rêve, on mourrait tout court ? Ce n'est pas une légende urbaine, c'est scientifiquement prouvé. Le corps réagit trop violemment à l'état de "mort" et cause véritablement le décès. C'est pourquoi, lorsque l'on chute dans un rêve, on se réveille toujours avant d'atteindre le sol. C'est un réflexe inconscient du cerveau.

- Oui, et ?

- Et ? Et bien si les pirates nous tirent dessus et que nous mourrons sur ce navire, adieu la réalité. Alors, pour le moment, remballe ta répartie et ton sarcasme, oublie ton émission et considère toi dans le monde réel et donc, par logique pure et simple, réellement en danger.

Mouché par les arguments et, surtout, légèrement angoissé par cette annonce, le Youtuber acquiesça et s'empressa de transmettre le message aux autres.

Surtout au Patron. Allez savoir pourquoi...

Les sept prisonniers se retrouvèrent une fois de plus dans la cabine privé du pirate le plus célèbre de l'univers Disney.

Celui-ci les attendaient, assis derrière son bureau, coudes sur la table sa main droite caressant distraitement son crochet.

- Et bien et bien… Qu'avons-nous là.

Mathieu et ses personnalités furent placés en ligne afin que le capitaine puisse les voir tous.

- Vous pouvez disposer messieurs. Mais tenez-vous prêt à intervenir si je vous en donne l'ordre.

- Oui Capitaine, à vos ordres !

Les deux pirates sortirent de la salle, laissant nos amis en tête à tête avec le pirate.

- Voyez-vous messieurs… et dame, je me trouve dans une situation délicate, commença Crochet. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, d'où vous venez et comment vous avez réussi à monter à bord de mon navire, qui plus est dans ma propre cabine, sans que je m'en aperçoive. Et cela, voyez-vous, est un réel problème…

- Nous en sommes véritablement navré, dit Mathieu, nous n'avions aucunement l'intention de…

- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir donné la permission de parler.

La voix était calme, posée et sans aucune animosité. Cependant, le regard que lança le capitaine au Youtuber le coupa net dans son élan.

Il s'y connaissait en psychopathe – pour en avoir créé un de toutes pièces – mais jamais, jamais il n'avait vu de tels yeux, ni ce qu'ils reflétaient.

La folie. À l'état pur.

- Mon équipage se pose des questions. Comment avez-vous pu vous retrouver ici sans être vus ? Et la sécurité de mon bâtiment est remise en cause par cette interrogation. Et par logique, je suis remis en cause. Et je… déteste… être remis en cause par une bande de dégénérés au QI d'une mouette abattue en plein vol ! cria Crochet en tapant du poing sur la table, les faisant tous sursauter.

Respirant profondément pour se calmer, le Capitaine lissa sa moustache avec son crochet et continua.

- Je me fiche d'où vous pouvez bien débarquer avec vos habits étranges et vos visages si…semblables, je ne peux tolérer la présence de clandestins.

Le pirate se leva et asséna :

- Je me vois donc contraint et forcé, par le déroulement des choses, de vous débarquer.

Puis il sourit, les yeux scintillants de méchanceté.

- Par la planche.

...

Il allait le tuer. Purement et simplement.

C'était décidé, ce gars allait disparaître définitivement de la surface de la Terre. Enfin... pour ça il fallait pouvoir rentrer... sur Terre. Parce que là, pour le moment, il avait d'autres préoccupations en tête, comme se sortir de ce pétrin monumental dans lequel ils étaient tous fourrés jusqu'au cou.

Mathieu Sommet, Youtuber connu et reconnu, créateur de la célèbre émission Salut les Geeks, prit une grande inspiration et regarda derrière lui.

Ses personnalités étaient là, bien présentes, aussi saucissonnées que lui. Le Patron se tenait bien droit, fier et inflexible, le Hippie avait l'air encore plus à l'ouest que d'habitude, Maître Panda avait fermé les yeux et chantait une chanson à toute petite voix et le Geek, qui très étrangement n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur malgré la situation, regardait partout avec de grands yeux brillants d'excitation.

Ne voyant pas les deux autres, Mathieu soupira et se tourna vers le panorama qui se dessinait devant lui. Il fallait dire qu'une vision pareille, ça valait le coup d'œil. En plus, de là où il était, il arrivait très facilement à voir le rivage de l'île malgré la luminosité décroissante de la fin de journée.

L'île. Le Pays Imaginaire.

Pour le jeune homme, cette idée était toujours aussi farfelue et impossible.

- Très cher clandestins, un petit mot je vous prie.

Mathieu se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler pour apercevoir le Capitaine Crochet dans toute sa splendeur.

- Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses les plus sincères pour l'inconfortable situation dans laquelle je vous ai mis. Croyez moi que, si je le pouvais, je ferais bien pire.

Les pirates ricanèrent alors que le Capitaine continua avec un sourire.

- Je vous aurais bien proposé de vous joindre à nous, mais les derniers auxquels j'ai fait cette offre ont été...extrêmement ingrats, fini t-il en grimaçant.

Le Geek se pencha vers Maître Panda et dit

- Il parle de Wendy et de ses deux frères lorsqu'ils...

La claque qu'il reçut à l'arrière du crâne le coupa dans sa phrase et lui arracha un petit cri.

- On se tait quand le Capitaine parle ! beugla un pirate.

Les yeux du gamin s'humidifièrent mais il renifla et se redressa bravement pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes devant ses amis.

Derrière lui, le Patron fulminait. Cet abruti imbibé de rhum avait intérêt à prier très fort pour ne pas se retrouver devant lui s'il arrivait à se détacher. Sinon, il allait voir de quel séquoia se chauffait le Patron quand on l'énervait. Personne ne frappait le Geek impunément. Personne.

Sur la planche, Mathieu pensait la même chose. Si ce rêve avait été un véritable rêve, il en aurait fait une véritable boucherie de ces pseudos-pirates. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire...

- Merci Monsieur Frakes, dit le Capitaine en inclinant légèrement la tête vers le forban qui se mit au garde à vous. Maintenant que les civilités et autres excuses insipides ont été effectuées, fit Crochet en souriant de toutes ses dents, que le premier en place commence son dernier voyage.

Le cerveau de Mathieu tournait à plein régime. Une idée. Il lui fallait une idée ! Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça, c'était ridicule. Mourir dans l'estomac des requins et autres bestioles de la mer après avoir subi le supplice de la planche sur un bateau pirate imaginaire. C'était ridicule !

BANG !

Le coup de feu retentit et la balle siffla près du Youtuber, laissant un trait rouge sur sa joue accompagné d'une douleur aiguë.

- Je croyais avoir été clair, siffla Crochet en rechargeant son arme. AVANCE !

Découragé, vaincu par la situation désespérée, Mathieu Sommet se retourna et avança vers le bord de la planche. Il leva le pied, prêt à faire l'ultime pas vers la fin, lorsqu'une voix bien connue retentit...

- Ne bouge plus ! Plus un geste, plus un pas, reste où tu es. Ceci est un ordre, foi de Capitaine Crochet !


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bande de crevettes japonaises ! (pourquoi ? je sais pas...)**

**Voici le chapitre 2 de Salut les Disneyphiles ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire :)**

**Comme d'habitude, SLG et ses personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et l'univers de Disney à MONSIEUR (oui je sais que je mets des majuscules mais c'est parce que c'est un GRAND Monsieur) Disney.**

**Un grand merci encore pour la superbe Lauraceae et à mon frangin qui ne lit jamais pour son aide sur la correction ! Des bisous de chaton pour vous ! :D**

**Miaou ! :3**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles.<span>

L'équipage se tourna comme un seul homme vers celui qui venait de donner cet ordre si étrange et contradictoire avec le précédent.

- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, bande de mollusques ? Cette phrase ne venait pas de moi !

- Mais Capitaine, dit Mouche, c'est votre voix que nous avons…

- Je ne suis pas sourd Mouche ! Je l'ai entendue ! Et si je trouve celui qui a décidé de contester mes ordres en essayant d'imiter ma voix, dit le pirate en se tournant vers son équipage et en les menaçant avec son crochet, il va regretter que sa mère ne l'ai pas jeté aux ordures le jour de sa naissance ! Ai-je été clair ?

Les forbans hochèrent la tête, leurs yeux rivés sur le crochet de métal luisant qui semblait ensanglanté par la luminosité encore rougeoyante du coucher de soleil. Le capitaine n'avait pas hésité à balancer Starkey par-dessus bord la dernière fois. Mieux valait ne pas le contrarier…

- Bien… Voyons voir, où en étais-je ? Ah oui… La planche.

Crochet se tourna vers Mathieu qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

- Veuillez excuser cette interruption indépendante de ma volonté. Nous allons pouvoir reprendre votre voyage vers une fin horrible et douloureuse. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de…

- C'n'est pas une bonne idée Cap'tain, dit un pirate dans l'assemblée.

Le Geek haussa les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix du matelot qui l'avait si brutalement frappé tout à l'heure. Il prenait leur défense ? Étrange…

- P'têt mieux les garder avec nous. On pourrait les faire trimer…

BANG !

La balle se logea directement entre les deux yeux écarquillés de Mr Frakes, ce qui le projeta en arrière sous l'impact. Il mourut avant même de toucher le sol.

Le gamer se retourna et croisa le regard éteint et remplit d'incompréhension du pirate. Il contempla un instant le corps sans vie, le trou écarlate au niveau du front et le mince filet de sang qui s'en écoulait. Il sentait la nausée qui arrivait, la bile qui remontait.

- Regarde pas, gamin, murmura le Patron. C'est pas un truc qu'un gosse comme toi devrait voir…

Il se détourna de ce spectacle macabre pour éviter de vomir pitoyablement sur le pont du navire. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient tous arrivés ici, le Geek ressentit de la peur.

Une peur effroyable.

- D'autres ont envie de me donner leur avis ? hurla Crochet en rechargeant son arme. Je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions !

- Euh… Capitaine ? se risqua Mouche.

Le capitaine se tourna et posa le canon de son pistolet sur le front de son second.

- Ouiiiii Mouche….. ?

Mouche déglutit et annonça bravement.

- Frakes n'avait rien dit Capitaine… Il n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche. Je le sais, je le regardais lorsque qu'on a entendu sa voix !

Crochet haussa un sourcil interrogateur, puis écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de lever le visage vers le ciel.

- Il est ici… Il est ici, Mouche…

- Qui est ici, Capitaine ?

- Mais _Lui_, Mouche ! Il est là, caché quelque part en train de rire de sa bonne blague, en train de se moquer de moi ! Encore et toujours ! Cette sale vermine !

Crochet continuait de scruter le ciel et les haubans du navire en se tournant dans tous les sens afin de trouver l'objet de sa colère. Et en fonction de l'endroit où il regardait, les pirates se détournaient du chemin du capitaine. Sachant qu'il s'agrippait à son arme en tremblant comme un mentos dans du coca, ils avaient peur qu'un coup de feu parte par inadvertance.

Vu de l'extérieur, le spectacle était très drôle. Mais nos six amis n'avaient pas le cœur à rire.

Je dis six et non pas sept parce que notre ami fan de Disney regardait également le ciel. Les déductions du cruel capitaine l'avaient conforté dans ce qu'il pensait. Et malgré l'horreur qu'il venait de voir, il ne put empêcher un léger sourire de fleurir sur son visage.

- Je ne laisserais pas cette peste, ce morveux, cette vicieuse vermine volante se dresser contre moi et faire la loi sur MON navire, fulmina Crochet. C'est MOI qui commande ici ! hurla-t-il en se tournant vers Mathieu, toujours au même endroit.

Le capitaine leva le pied et l'abattit violement sur la planche. Les vibrations déclenchées se répercutèrent sur l'équilibre du Youtuber, le faisant se tortiller sur lui-même pour lui éviter de tomber.

- Tombe ! Tombe ! cria le capitaine, les yeux écarquillés de démence. Je t'ordonne de tomber ! MAINTENANT !

Crochet frappa une dernière fois sur la planche et ce fut trop pour Mathieu. Son pied ripa sur le rectangle de bois et il perdit finalement l'équilibre.

- MATHIEU ! hurlèrent ses personnalités

Le temps ralentit. Le jeune homme vit le pont du navire s'éloigner doucement de lui. Le regard rivé sur le ciel, dans lequel perlaient les premières étoiles, il pensait que sa vie allait défiler devant ses yeux comme on le lit dans les romans. Mais non. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de fermer les paupières, fut le visage rayonnant de cruauté du Capitaine Crochet.

Il était prêt. Prêt à attendre l'impact de son corps sur la mer. Prêt à atteindre la fin…

- Rêve d'aventures, Mathieu ! RÊVE D'AVENTURES !

La voix du Geek résonna dans les oreilles du Youtuber qui, inconsciemment, fit ce qu'on lui dit de faire.

Rêver d'aventure.

Le temps se remit en marche. Les secondes passèrent les unes après les autres sans qu'aucun son ne vienne troubler le silence pesant qui était tombé sur le navire.

Le capitaine avait pointé son arme sur le Geek, afin de le faire taire, pour pouvoir apprécier pleinement le bruit si délicieux d'un corps ligoté tombant dans la mer. Les autres personnalités s'étaient automatiquement interposées entre le gamin et Crochet mais pour lui, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Un mort de plus ou de moins, ça ne changeait rien. Ils allaient tous y passer. Et personne ne l'en empêcherait.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait plus un bruit à part le vent dans les voiles. Il aurait normalement dû entendre le « Plouf » caractéristique d'un objet – en l'occurrence ici d'une personne – tombant dans l'eau. Pourtant, il n'avait rien entendu.

Se détournant de ses prisonniers, il se dirigea vers le bastingage et regarda par-dessus. Pas une seule ride à la surface. La mer était lisse et calme.

Se retournant vers nos amis, il marcha vers eux.

- Où est-il ?

Le pirate avait parlé à voix basse. Pas pour ne pas qu'on l'entende, mais parce que la colère faisait vibrer sa voix la faisant descendre dans les graves.

- Je répète ma question. Où… – le capitaine attrapa violemment le Prof par le col de sa blouse – est… – puis raffermit sa prise sur son arme – il ? – et lui posa le canon sur la tempe. –

Le scientifique ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. D'une part parce qu'il n'en savait rien, et d'autre part parce que la peur l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot.

Les yeux du capitaine étaient obscurcis par la démence. Le Prof savait très bien que, peu importe ce qu'il dirait, il finirait comme le pirate mort qui était toujours sur le pont.

Perdant patience, Crochet releva le chien de son arme et, un sourire de fou sur le visage, appuya sur la gach…

Un sifflement.

Un bref et unique sifflement.

Le capitaine interrompit son geste, épargnant ainsi la vie du Prof qui soupira de soulagement. Puis il le repoussa brusquement, ce qui le fit automatiquement tomber sur le pont.

Se retournant doucement, Crochet regarda en direction de la barre.

Debout, sur une rambarde, se tenait un jeune garçon.

Tout de vert vêtu, le jeune rouquin regardait le Capitaine en souriant. Son haut, de la couleur des jeunes pousses, était décolleté sur un torse blanc et légèrement musclé. À manches courtes et s'arrêtant au milieu des avants bras, il lui arrivait juste en dessous de la taille, l'habit se terminant en pointes. Son pantalon, d'un vert plus foncé comme les feuilles d'un arbre en été, était plus moulant et faisait ressortir ses formes athlétiques tout en se terminant à l'intérieur de chaussons marrons clair. Une ceinture noire où était accrochée une petite dague dans son fourreau et un bonnet vert et pointu sur lequel était plantée une plume rouge achevait le costume. Son visage, extrêmement juvénile, était rayonnant de malice et ses yeux pétillaient d'inventivité espiègle. Détail incongru, des oreilles pointues dépassaient de sa chevelure de feu.

Derrière lui, sur le sol du navire, Mathieu frottait ses poignets rougis par les cordes des pirates. Sur son épaule, une petite fée se tenait bien droite, les bras croisés et regardait le Capitaine d'un air furibond.

- Enfin, te voilà… murmura Crochet, un léger trémolo dans la voix.

- Par son crochet, dit le Geek avec un immense sourire. C'est lui !

- C'est moi que tu cherches, vieux poisson pourri ? Plus la peine, je suis là ! dit Peter Pan en dégainant.

…

- Ne bouge plus ! Plus un geste, plus un pas, reste où tu es. Ceci est un ordre, foi de Capitaine Crochet !

Le signal !

Au moment où Peter finit de prononcer cette phrase en imitant la voix de Crochet, Clochette s'élança. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et devait donc faire vite avant que le pirate ne s'intéresse de nouveau au jeune homme sur la planche.

La fée fonça tête baissée et saupoudra généreusement de poussière d'atmosphère le visiteur qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Une fois son travail achevé, elle se dirigea vers un creux se situant sur le flan du navire, juste sous la planche, pour attendre que Peter la rejoigne.

Celui-ci, caché derrière le grand mat, souriait de toutes ses dents. Il adorait faire tourner en bourrique ce vieux capitaine. Et rien ne l'amusait plus que de singer sa façon de parler pour faire faire n'importe quoi aux matelots. Surtout à Mouche. Très cher et très crédule Mouche.

La capitaine s'était tourné une fois de plus vers le pauvre gars sur la planche pour le forcer à sauter.

Deuxième phase du plan.

- C'n'est pas une bonne idée Cap'tain, dit le garçon avec la voix du pirate qu'il voulait imiter.

Comme il l'avait prévu, le capitaine s'était figé en entendant quelqu'un lui couper la parole pour contester ses ordres. Il avait horreur de ça. Et notre ami volant le savait.

- P'têt mieux les garder avec nous. On pourrait les faire trimer….

BANG !

La violence du coup de feu surprit Peter et l'empêcha de continuer de parler, ce qui fut relativement une bonne idée. Les morts ne parlaient pas, c'était bien connu.

Le jeune garçon haussa un sourcil désapprobateur. Il avait la gâchette facile aujourd'hui, le vieux loup de mer.

Pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps, Peter bondit hors de sa cachette pendant que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le corps sans vie et vola en direction de Clochette qui l'attendait bien sagement.

Troisième phase du plan, attendre la chute…

…

Lorsque la Fille posa ses yeux sur Mathieu, elle ne pût retenir un cri de joie. Le Geek l'aurait bien rejoint dans sa démonstration d'euphorie s'il n'avait pas remarqué quelque chose.

Un des pirates avait sorti son propre pistolet et avait mis le personnage de Disney en joue. Mue comme par un réflexe, le gamer se rua sur le forban et lui rentra dedans.

BANG !

Le coup de feu partit, mais en l'air. Balle perdue. Ce fut le signal de la débandade.

Tous les pirates sortirent leurs pistolets et visèrent Peter Pan.

- Que personne ne tire ! Posez vos armes ! Tout de suite !

Les forbans se tournèrent vers leur capitaine, hésitants. Crochet avait tiré son sabre et fixait son ennemi de toujours.

- Personne. Ne tire. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que l'un de vous ne tue cette hirondelle effarouchée avant moi ! Occupez-vous des prisonniers ! Je me charge de Peter Pan…

L'équipage au grand complet laissa tomber, littéralement, leurs armes et tirèrent leurs sabres avant de se tourner vers nos amis.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à se battre. Même si – restons logiques jusqu'au bout – ils n'allaient pas combattre mais bien les exécuter proprement.

"Que quelqu'un me détache, pensa le Patron en montrant les dents, et j'en fais du pâté de ses chiffes molles !"

- Eh, les gars !

L'équipage se tourna vers celui qui venait de les héler. Mathieu se tenait toujours au même endroit, droit comme un i, les yeux flamboyants de colère et un sabre à la main.

- Vous préférerez pas jouer avec moi ? Ou bien est-ce que les pirates du Capitaine Crochet sont tous des lâches qui préfèrent les attachés plutôt que les délivrés ?

Piqués dans leur orgueil, les forbans grognèrent à l'unisson et se ruèrent vers Mathieu.

C'est alors que le Youtuber fit quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Il prit son élan, courut vers la rambarde sur laquelle se tenait toujours Peter, sauta pour prendre appui sur le bois puis bondit.

Et s'envola.

Les pirates comme les personnalités restèrent figés de stupeur.

- Il s'envole ! cria le Geek en sautant partout.

- Il s'envole... dit le Prof qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

- Emmène-moi, gros !

Mathieu resta un moment suspendu dans les airs au-dessus de la foule, puis piqua brutalement vers ses amis.

Par réflexe, les pirates se baissèrent en se protégeant la tête, ce qui permit au jeune homme de se poser facilement.

- Comment... commença le Geek.

- Pas le temps ! coupa Mathieu en les libérant à grands coups de lame affûtée. Débrouillez-vous pour rester en vie. Ceux qui peuvent se battre, battez-vous et les autres, foutez vous à l'abri le temps que Peter trouve une solution pour nous faire sortir de là !

- Qui a dit qu'on allait se cacher, grogna la Fille. On n'est pas des lâches, espèce de macho !

- Pour une fois, nom de dieu, oublie ta putain d'égalité des sexes et tes répliques féministes ! J'ai pas envie qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit et là on est en danger grave de chez grave !

- Mes répliques féministes t'emmerdent profondément, gamin ! hurla la blonde en empoignant Mathieu par le col - "eh, c'est ma réplique ça normalement", s'indigna le Patron - On va pas se planquer, on va pas fuir. On va se battre, parce qu'on est une équipe, une famille et qu'on est tous ensemble dans cette merde. Alors pour une fois, "nom de dieu", oublie ton putain d'instinct de protection à notre égard et laisse nous déglinguer du pirate !

Le Youtuber ne sût quoi répondre. Il regardait sa personnalité féminine d'un œil étonné puis dévisagea les autres. Sur chaque visage, il voyait la même envie de se battre, de rester en vie pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Aucun ne se défilerait devant le danger. Jamais.

Mathieu sentit dans sa gorge comme une énorme boule d'émotion et une vague de tendresse déferla dans ses veines à la vue de ses amis si courageux et braves.

- T'as raison... dit-il en se dégageant doucement de la poigne de la demoiselle. T'as entièrement raison...

Pendant ce temps, les pirates avaient repris leurs esprits en constatant qu'aucune attaque n'était venue du ciel.

Blessés dans leur fierté d'avoir été bernés ainsi, ils se tournèrent vers leurs prisonniers bien décidés à leur faire payer cet affront.

**BANG !**

Huit coups de feu partirent en même temps. Quatre pirates tombèrent et quatre autres hurlèrent sous la douleur.

Les autres, leurs yeux écarquillés de terreur devant le spectacle de leurs compagnons morts et blessés, reculèrent devant l'équipe.

Mathieu se tenait au milieu. Son arme, encore fumante du coup qu'il venait de tirer et toujours pointée vers les pirates, dans la main droite et son sabre, luisant sous la lune, dans la gauche. Ses personnalités étaient alignées à ses côtés.

À sa droite, le Patron caressait doucement son arme avec un sourire démoniaque sur le visage puis se lécha les lèvres et rechargea, prêt à faire feu à nouveau, la Fille avait posé sa main gauche sur sa hanche et le canon de son gun sur son épaule droite dans une position à la Lara Croft, et le Panda avait abandonné son air de peluche pour un regard froid et dur de chasseur, la capuche de son kigurumi rabattue sur son visage et deux pistolets dans les mains.

À sa droite, le Geek faisait tourner son pistolet autour de son doigt au niveau de la gâchette comme si il l'avait fait toute sa vie, un sourire insolent sur son visage, le Hippie avait le visage fermé et sérieux et se tenait bien droit, son arme dans la main droite posé sur sa poitrine et son pouce sur le chien, prêt à faire une nouvelle fois feu et le Prof tenait la sienne à deux main en marmonnant des histoires de "force de recul", d'"inertie" et autres données scientifiques, les yeux étrécis par la colère derrière ses culs de bouteille.

Mathieu ramena le canon de son pistolet à sa bouche pour souffler sur la sortie afin de dissiper la fumée. Il fit tourner l'arme autour de son index et la rangea dans sa poche puis lança son sabre de sa main gauche à sa droite.

Attrapant la garde de son épée, il menaça les pirates devant lui.

- Salut les Pirates. Quoi de neuf avec les Sommet ? On va voir ça tout de suite !

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je sais que c'est monstrueux de finir comme ça, mais c'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai lu trop de fanfics avec des cliffhangers horribles ! Je fais juste pareil ;)<strong>

**Une petite review quand même ? =3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir bonsoir. Je vous amène, pour bien commencer la semaine, le nouveau chapitre :)**

**Oui pardon pardon pardon, j'ai mis le temps mais je voulais qu'il soit vraiment proche de la perfection (ça n'existe pas oui je sais). Parce que quand je lis les reviews que vous me laissez, vous me donnez envie de me dépasser encore plus, de vous amener toujours le meilleur de moi. Alors merci. Merci à vous.**

**Je remercie la magnifique et fidèle Lauraceae pour son temps et ses retours ainsi que mon frère qui, malgré son aversion pour la lecture, attend la suite avec impatience et accepte de corriger les fautes - souvent nombreuses - qu'il reste dans mes textes. Je vous nem fort.**

**SLG appartient à Mathieu Sommet et les personnages de Disney à MONSIEUR Disney.**

**Enfin, et c'est assez bizarre de faire ça, j'aimerais... "dédicacer" - j'ai pas d'autre mot - ce chapitre à une personne qui m'a laissé le plus long et le plus beau des retours et qui donc se reconnaîtra. Merci à toi, j'ai voulu que ce chapitre soit le meilleur possible pour toi.**

**Bonne lecture et Miaou ! :3**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Dans les omoplates, un bon coup de couteau.<span>

Devant cette vision assez inhabituelle, les pirates restèrent sans voix. Il fallait dire que d'habitude, les prisonniers étaient morts de peur ou tremblaient suffisamment pour ne rien tenter. Or là, c'était nouveau et le groupe qui leur faisait face dégageait une telle force qu'ils reculèrent malgré eux.

Mathieu passa à l'action. Se ruant vers les bandits, sabre au clair, il s'envola en rase-motte afin de faucher les assaillants en première ligne, avant de se remettre sur pied devant un corsaire plus grand et large que les autres. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le grand barbu attrapa Mathieu par ses vêtements et le souleva comme un rien au-dessus de sa tête. Se tournant vers le bastingage, le pirate prit son élan et projeta… son propre corps par-dessus bord. Le jeune Youtubeur avait réussi à se défaire de la poigne du géant et était resté suspendu à l'endroit même où il se trouvait 3 secondes auparavant.

- Et après on se demande pourquoi Crochet n'a jamais réussi à gagner…

Se retournant vers les autres, il vit un corsaire qui lui fonçait dessus en hurlant avec son sabre à la main. Se préparant à croiser le fer, il vit le Patron se placer juste derrière le bandit et l'attraper par le col de son habit. Déséquilibré et étouffant à moitié, l'homme tomba en arrière, juste à temps pour voir le canon de l'arme posé entre ses yeux.

- Salut, gamin… et au revoir.

Le coup de feu partit et fit se soulever la tête du pirate par la force de l'impact.

- Merci, mais j'aurais pu m'en occuper moi-même… bougonna Mathieu.

- Je sais, gamin, répondit le Patron, mais ça me démangeait depuis tout à l'heure. Et au moins, lui, il restera mort…

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à ce vieux souvenir désagréable, le Podcasteur se posa sur le sol et attrapa le pistolet dans sa poche avant de rejoindre la mêlée.

Pas loin de Mathieu, Maître Panda et le Hippie étaient dos à dos, le chanteur tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait avec ses deux flingues et le Hippie…

- Au fait, t'es pas censé être non violent et contre les armes toi ? dit le panda en lançant un de ses pistolets, qui s'était vidé, à la tête d'un pirate trop proche.

- Si, gros…

- Ben alors, pourquoi tu tires ? Et passe-moi le flingue là.

- Parce que si je tire pas je meurs, gros. – Le Hippie posa son pied sur l'arme au sol devant lui. – Et comme j'ai pas envie de mourir, je tire. – Il fit glisser le gun en arrière, vers l'ursidé qui le rattrapa avec son talon. –

- Ça se tient. Baisse-toi !

Les deux amis se baissèrent au même moment, avant qu'un coup de sabre ne les décapite purement et proprement. Le panda en profita pour ramasser son arme fraîchement acquise et tira à bout portant sur le pirate. Attrapant le Hippie par le bras, il changea de place avec lui afin que le camé puisse foncer dans le corps sans vie du forban. Celui-ci fut projeté sur deux autres membres de l'équipage qui tentèrent de se relever avant d'abandonner brutalement lorsqu'une balle leur traversa le front.

Dans les hauteurs du bateau, sur les mats transversaux où étaient accrochées les voiles, le Geek et le Prof avaient une vue dégagée sur tout le pont. Leur rôle, se débarrasser à distance des pirates trop confiants. Et malgré leurs différences, ils formaient une équipe redoutable.

Possédant la science infuse, le Prof était capable de calculer avec précision l'angle de visée, la vitesse de la balle et la déviation due au vent afin que chaque coup de feu soit tiré de manière fatale. Et tout ça en moins d'une seconde, le temps de recharger. Le Geek, lui, comptait sur l'instinct. Toutes les heures passées devant ses jeux vidéo – oui je sais, ça fait très cliché de dire ça mais je vous signale que c'est du Geek que l'on parle; ces heures se compte en centaines – avaient affûté ses réflexes et ses yeux. Les données que le Prof calculait de manière scientifique, le gamin les ressentait au plus profond de ses tripes.

Le garçon à la casquette avait les yeux partout. Rien ne lui échappait, même les plus petits détails. Dans le fouillis de la bataille, il aperçut Peter Pan qui combattait férocement le Capitaine Crochet au niveau de la barre du navire. Le jeune homme virevoltait autour de son ennemi en lui faisant des grimaces et en se moquant de lui. Le pirate, lui, soufflait et hurlait comme un possédé en donnant des grands coups de sabre qui ne rencontraient que du vide.

« Vas-y Peter, encouragea mentalement le Geek, c'est toi le meilleur ! »

Du coin de l'œil, le scientifique vit un pirate sur le point d'embrocher un de ses amis et donna un coup de coude au garçon. Un hochement de tête et le gamer se tourna, visa et tira dans le même mouvement. La balle fusa et se logea dans la nuque du forban qui s'écroula à quelques mètres de la Fille.

Celle-ci avait laissé tomber son arme et… courait. Avec toute une meute d'hommes hurlant et bavant à ses fesses.

- Attrapez-la ! hurla l'un d'eux. Coincez-la qu'on puisse s'amuser un peu.

- Allez camarades, encore un effort. Celle-là, elle est pour nous !

- OUAIS !

Essayant tant bien que mal d'échapper aux flibustiers, la blonde bifurqua d'un coup, avant de se retrouver acculée dans un coin du pont.

- Alors ma minette, commença un des pirates en se léchant les lèvres de manière obscène, on a arrêté de courir ? Prête à te laisser… attraper ?

- Vous feriez peut-être mieux de ranger vos armes non ? dit la Fille sans la moindre peur dans la voix.

Les pirates se regardèrent, incrédules.

- Ben oui, si vous tirez, vous risquez de me tuer ou de m'abîmer. Et ce serait vraiment dommage non ? finit-elle avec sensualité en se penchant légèrement, dévoilant son magnifique décolleté.

Les yeux écarquillés devant ce spectacle si rare à bord du bateau, les hommes du groupe lâchèrent leurs armes. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le véritable spectacle commença.

Les pirates étant désarmés, la demoiselle attrapa ce qu'elle cherchait depuis tout à l'heure pendant la course poursuite et le présenta devant elle. Les hommes éclatèrent de rire devant cette blonde et son balai dans les mains.

Avec un sourire, la jeune femme arracha d'un coup sec les brins de paille du balai afin de se retrouver avec un manche en bois uni et presque aussi grand qu'elle. Elle en testa la solidité en tapotant les tonneaux autour d'elle et décréta que ça ferait l'affaire. Le premier pirate ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva. La seconde d'avant il riait à gorge déployée, et celle d'après il se prenait un coup de bâton dans la mâchoire. Mâchoire qui se brisa avec un gros « CRAC ». Profitant du mouvement de ce premier coup, la Fille fit tourner le bâton comme un moulinet entre ses mains, puis au-dessus de sa tète afin de changer de posture. Assénant le bout haut de son arme sur le crane du deuxième homme, elle le remonta aussitôt afin de l'envoyer valdinguer avec l'autre côté de son bâton. Profitant de l'inertie, elle pirouetta afin de centrifuger son arme pour fracasser la tempe de deux autres pirates qui ne s'étaient pas reculés à temps.

Devant la vision de cette furie, les deux pirates restant dégainèrent leur sabre sans penser un seul instant aux pistolets chargés à leurs pieds. Fonçant vers celle qui les avait humiliés, ils levèrent leur arme pour les abattre en même temps. Les lames rencontrèrent le bois fort et épais du bâton de la Fille et se coincèrent dedans. Avec un sourire et un clin d'œil, la demoiselle changea sa prise de main et fit tournoyer son manche à balai autour de ses poignets. Cela arracha les sabres des mains des pirates, surpris, qui se retrouvèrent à la merci de la blonde continuant son mouvement d'hélice. Les deux épées se décrochèrent et s'envolèrent à travers le pont pour finir dans l'eau. Stoppant ses poignets, elle plongea violemment le bout de son arme dans l'estomac du premier homme, frappa dans le tibia du deuxième pour le mettre à genoux avec l'autre côté, puis vrilla pour frapper la tête du pirate à terre avec son talon, avant de frapper d'un coup sec la nuque du forban qui se tenait toujours le ventre. Les deux assaillants s'écroulèrent en même temps.

- Règle numéro un, les gars, fit la blonde en posant son arme sur son épaule, ne jamais sous-estimer une fille qui a regardé tous les One Piece et qui voue un culte à Nami.

- Et règle numéro deux, sale chienne, dit un pirate à terre, ne jamais laisser de survivant dans une attaque.

La blonde se tourna rapidement vers la voix pour se rendre compte que l'un des pirates avait retrouvé ses esprits et la menaçait avec un des pistolets.

- Adieu espèce de diablesse, tu diras à Satan qu'il me grableblb….

La fin de sa phrase finit dans un balbutiement incompréhensible. Mathieu avait surgit du ciel, avant de foncer sur le forban pour l'embrocher. La Fille lui adressa un sourire.

- Merci.

- J't'en prie.

Puis il redécolla vers les hauteurs afin de se débarrasser des attaquants qui s'en prenaient aux deux snipers.

Les deux amis avaient vidé leurs réserves de balles et se retrouvaient sans défense contre les pirates qui étaient montés pour se débarrasser d'eux.

- Prof ! cria le Geek. Dis-moi que tu as une bonne idée !

- Malheureusement mon jeune ami, je n'en ai aucune...

Le premier flibustier se trouvait à trois pas des deux personnalités. Le regard méchant, un rictus aux lèvres et sa main serrant son sabre, il se préparait à embrocher les deux mollusques qui avaient osé les défier sur leur propre navire.

- Prof... tu me fais confiance ?

Le scientifique se tourna vers son camarade et rencontra le regard intense de ce dernier.

- Assez pour te confier ma vie...

Le Geek sourit et attrapa le bras de l'homme en blouse blanche. Avec un clin d'œil vers le pirate qui les regardait sans comprendre, ils firent un pas vers le vide.

Ils tombèrent comme des pierres. Et au loin, on entendit le cri de terreur de la Fille et celui de rage du Patron. Le pont se rapprochait dangereusement, le choc n'était plus très loin. Puis, ensemble, les deux hommes levèrent leurs mains, juste à temps pour que Mathieu puisse les rattraper afin de freiner leur chute. L'atterrissage fut brutal mais pas fatal. Leurs pieds touchant le sol, ils lâchèrent leur créateur et roulèrent sur le pont afin d'amortir encore la chute.

- Et bien et bien, fit le Prof assis par terre, c'était... dangereux.

- Mais cool ! cria le Geek qui s'était retrouvé affalé sur le pont cul par-dessus tête. On le refera dis ? Hein hein hein ?

- Crois-moi mon grand, sourit le scientifique, il y a de grandes chances que l'on ait à réitérer ce genre d'expérience.

- Ouais !

- Dites, quand vous aurez fini de prendre le thé – non-anniversaire, gros… – vous pourriez venir nous donner un coup de main ?

Les deux cascadeurs se tournèrent vers la voix et aperçurent Maître Panda et le Hippie en fâcheuse posture. Adossés au bastingage, le reste de l'équipage leur faisait face, grondants et menaçants. Ni une ni deux, le scientifique aida le gamer à se relever avant de se retrouver de nouveau à terre, plaqués par des matelots. De leur côté, le camé et le chanteur étaient dans la même situation. L'un des pirates, plus gros que les autres, avait mis en joue la personnalité en kigurumi et était prêt à tirer.

- Une dernière volonté avant de rejoindre le fond de l'océan ?

- C'est drôle que tu dises ça, gamin…

Le forban se retourna pour faire face à celui qui venait de parler et se retrouva transpercé de part en part par une lame aussi affûtée qu'un rasoir.

- Parce que j'allais te demander la même chose…

Le Patron retira le sabre d'un coup sec et se mit en position. Le corps sans vie tomba mollement sur le pont, tandis que deux autres flibustiers se ruèrent sur l'homme aux lunettes noires. Celui-ci sourit et se prépara pour l'attaque. Le premier choc des lames fut brutal et ébranla légèrement le pervers. Alors qu'il bloquait le sabre d'un des attaquants, le deuxième en profita pour pointer le sien vers les côtes de l'ennemi. Une torsion du buste permit au Patron d'éviter l'attaque, puis, en glissant sur ses appuis, il se retrouva collé au premier pirate. Attrapant le poignet du corsaire qui tenait l'arme avec sa main libre, il le lui tordit avant de lui asséner un coup de garde à l'arrière du crâne. Le poignet toujours en main, il balança l'assommé sur son camarade afin de le déstabiliser. Gagnant ainsi de précieuses secondes, il fonça et tenta de trancher sec la main du deuxième pirate. Mais c'était sans compter la vitesse de réaction du forban, bien plus habitué aux combats à l'épée que l'homme en noir.

L'attaque du Patron fût parée avec une facilité déconcertante. Fini l'effet de surprise, celui-là allait être difficile à battre.

Aucun des assauts n'atteignit son but. La vélocité du pirate était beaucoup trop grande. Chaque coup était anticipé et dévié de telle sorte que le Patron se retrouvait tout le temps en position de danger. Il avait beau frapper, trancher, feinter, esquiver, le forban avait toujours une longueur d'avance et au bout de 2 minutes, l'homme aux lunettes noires était épuisé, des coupures et des hématomes sur tout le corps.

Cela le mettait en rage. Il était tourné en ridicule par cette espèce de mollusque qui se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule et surtout, il passait pour un blaireau devant les autres. Et ça, pour un homme aussi fier que lui, c'était inacceptable. Il tenta une dernière attaque en fonçant, mais un simple mouvement de corps du pirate lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol et lâcha son arme. Il essaya de se relever, mais le forban lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Grognant et des larmes de rage dans les yeux, le Patron se retourna sur le dos et croisa le regard dénué de pitié de l'homme au-dessus de lui.

Le matelot pointa son sabre sur le cœur du pervers et appuya avec la pointe.

- Dis au revoir…

La lame s'enfonça avec une facilité déconcertante, tranchant la chair comme si c'était du papier. Le sang teinta le sabre de rouge et goutta en « ploc, ploc » légers sur le sol du navire. Le cœur battit encore quelques secondes puis s'arrêta, définitivement.

L'arme fut retirée avec un chuintement feutré et le sang gicla légèrement sur les lunettes de l'homme en noir dont le cœur, lui, battait furieusement. Le corps sans vie s'affaissa, révélant Mathieu, le visage fermé et le sabre écarlate toujours en main.

- Au revoir…

Il planta la lame dans le bois du navire et aida son homologue à se relever.

- Merci gamin… j'te dois une fière chandelle.

- T'occupe, t'aurais fait pareil, sourit le Youtubeur. Bon, maintenant que c'est fait… et si on sauvait les autres ?

- Avec plaisir…

Le Patron récupéra son arme et Mathieu, la sienne. Côte à côte, ils se tournèrent vers les hommes qui avaient plaqué leurs amis au sol. Serrant leurs sabres, ils se préparèrent pour l'affrontement, lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que les pirates étaient déjà au sol. À leur place, les 4 personnalités étaient debout et félicitaient chaudement la Fille qui rougissait sous les compliments.

- Oh c'est bon, arrêtez, je vais vraiment finir par être gênée, minauda la blonde.

- Ce que tu as fait était tout bonnement incroyable…

- … juste trop forte, juste trop…

- … vraiment impressionnant, je te savais pas capable de…

- … on aurait dit Lara Croft quoi…

- … une très grande maîtrise…

- … gros !

Mathieu soupira et se baissa pour essuyer sa lame sur le vêtement du pirate à ses pieds. Le Patron pivota vers lui, stupéfait.

- Tu savais que la blondasse était aussi forte ?

- J'ai arrêté de la sous-estimer depuis qu'elle m'a remis les idées en place tout à l'heure. Et vous avez tous été juste incroyables.

- Normal, gamin. On touche pas à la famille…

Surpris par les mots utilisés, le jeune homme se tourna vers sa personnalité perverse. Il essaya de croiser son regard mais il n'eut en retour que son propre reflet dans les lunettes de soleil. Souriant légèrement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du Patron et la serra gentiment. Celui-ci hocha légèrement la tête et se dirigea vers le reste de l'équipe.

- Avant que vous ne parliez tous en même temps, commença Mathieu coupant court à tout début de discussion, on va débarrasser le plancher. Tout de suite.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, vous feriez mieux de disparaître très vite avant que ceux que vous n'avez pas tués se réveillent.

Les sept amis pivotèrent vers la voix juvénile qui venait de parler. Peter Pan était tranquillement assis sur la rambarde du navire, son éternel sourire impertinent sur le visage et Clochette qui virevoltait autour de lui.

- Une balade en chaloupe, ça vous dit ?

…

- On est assez serrés, vous trouvez pas ?

- Vous ne pourriez pas augmenter la cadence de vos mouvements ?

- Beuuh… malade…

- Si vous continuez à vous plaindre, c'est vous qui allez ramer !

- Quoi ? Tu ferais ramer une pauvre demoiselle ?

- Depuis quand t'es une demoiselle toi, gamine ?

Dans la barque du navire, nos compères naviguaient tranquillement au rythme de la cadence de Mathieu et du Patron. D'après Peter, c'était le meilleur moyen de rejoindre l'île en toute sécurité.

- Terre en vue, gros !

En effet, après plusieurs minutes de sport intensif et de plaintes en tous genres, l'île Imaginaire était en vue. De près, elle était encore plus impressionnante. Une forêt luxuriante et verdoyante couvrait la quasi-totalité du morceau de terre et la montagne était visible même de la plage où ils débarquèrent.

Laissant la chaloupe sur place, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la jungle afin de mettre encore plus d'espace entre eux et Crochet. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière.

- Bon… est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? demanda Mathieu en s'asseyant.

- Et c'est seulement après avoir quitté le bateau, ramé et marché à découvert d'un coup de canon que tu nous demande ça ? répondit le Prof en nettoyant ses lunettes pleines de buée.

- Excuse-moi si la priorité du moment était de foutre le camp le plus rapidement possible de cet enfer sur mer…

- J'aime pas la mer, gros… Y'a des méduses, des calamars, des requins, des oursins…

- Personne n'aurait un truc pour le Geek ? interrogea la Fille qui lui frottait gentiment le dos. Il a pas l'air bien…

- Malade…

- … des éléphants de mer, des orques, des dauphins…

- J'peux lui faire un massage s'il veut, proposa le Patron. Je suis très bon avec mes p'tits doigts…

- Beuuh… non merci ça ira, gémit le garçon.

- … des morses, des bernard-l'ermite, des raies…

- Je répète ma question, fit le Youtubeur en se frottant les yeux, est-ce que tout le monde va…

- Bordel, j'ai du sang sur mon kigurumi ! se fâcha Maître Panda. Si je le lave pas maintenant, ça va s'incruster et après, impossible de l'enlever !

- Je te comprends, gamin…J'ai le même problème avec mes chemises quand je reviens de mes soirées à thème du mercredi… Sauf que c'est pas du sang moi…

- … des anguilles, des poissons clown…

- Ah ben bravo, Patron ! s'écria la Fille. T'as encore fait vomir le Geek.

- C'est quand même assez étrange qu'un garçon capable de faire ce qu'il a fait sur le bateau devienne si faible à cause d'un simple roulis de barque, commenta le Prof.

- Est-ce que tout le monde…, commença Mathieu en haussant légèrement le ton.

- Personne n'aurait vu un ruisseau ou quelque chose comme ça dans le coin ? Il faut vraiment que je nettoie mon kigu.

- … des étoiles de mer, des poulpes…

- Eh, j'y suis pour rien gamine… C'est pas ma faute si le gosse…

- FERMEZ LÀ, PUTAIN !

Sursautant sous le cri, les 6 personnalités se turent d'un coup. Regardant Mathieu, il s'aperçurent que celui-ci s'était levé et serrait les poings à s'en blanchir les articulations.

- Juste… fermez là, dit-il en avec une voix tremblante et en passant sa main sur son visage. Je veux savoir si vous allez bien… Si vous êtes blessés ou quoi que ce soit… J'ai les nerfs à vif et j'ai encore l'impression d'être sur ce foutu rafiot entouré par des mecs, sortis tout droit de l'imaginaire, qui voulaient nous tuer, nous démembrer, désosser ou que sais-je encore ! J'ai cru que j'allais m'écrouler à tout moment, que mon cœur allait exploser tant il battait vite et que j'allais finir au fond de l'océan ou avec une balle dans le crane ! J'avais un œil sur vous à chaque instant, à regarder si vous aviez des ennuis. J'avais une seule et unique putain de peur, c'était que l'un d'entre vous se retrouve à terre, éventré, transpercé, mort ! Et maintenant que l'on est enfin seul, à l'abri, loin de ces cinglés qui nous ont transformés en tueurs, vous passez votre temps à blablater comme des collégiennes alors qu'on devrait trouver un moyen de rentrer chez nous !

- Il n'y en a pas.

Mathieu pivota brusquement vers le Prof.

- Alors déjà que c'est à cause de toi qu'on est tous coincés ici, je te conseille de ne pas en rajouter !

- Inutile d'énoncer l'évidence, Mathieu, dit l'homme en blouse blanche d'une voix calme. Je sais déjà que tout ceci est arrivé par la faute de l'une de mes inventions et continuer de m'excuser ou bien m'accabler de reproches n'y changera rien. Nous sommes coincés dans cet univers onirique où le moindre danger est véritablement mortel, donc nous devons nous serrer les coudes, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Nous savons que tu as eu peur, nous aussi. Nous sommes tous aussi bouleversés que toi mais nous n'extériorisons pas de la même façon. « Blablater comme des collégiennes », comme tu le dis si bien, est justement pour nous le meilleur moyen de ne pas repenser à ce qu'il vient de se passer. On ne pourra pas l'oublier, mais laisse nous le temps de nous en remettre s'il te plaît…

Le silence retombait sur le groupe et le scientifique voyait les épaules de son créateur se détendre au fur et à mesure de son discours.

- Alors pour répondre à ta première question, oui nous allons tous bien. Nous ne sommes pas morts, je crois que ça se voit, et nous ne sommes pas blessés ou si c'est le cas, pas gravement. Et pour ta dernière interrogation… on ne peut pas rentrer chez nous. En tout cas pas de notre plein gré. Le réveil doit venir de l'extérieur, sinon, on restera ici jusqu'à la fin.

- Je suis pas d'accord avec toi.

Nullement étonné par cette affirmation, le Prof laissa la parole à son jeune ami.

- Vous avez oublié où nous sommes, commença le Geek. C'est Disney ici. L'univers de la magie en tout genre ! Vous en avez eu la preuve tout à l'heure quand Mathieu s'est envolé, tout est possible ici ! Il doit bien exister quelque part dans l'un des mondes merveilleux, une personne, un objet, une chose ou n'importe quoi qui nous permettra de rentrer ! Je sais pas moi… le Génie de Aladdin ou bien les trois Fées de La Belle au Bois Dormant ! Les choix ne manquent pas !

L'espoir plana au-dessus du groupe pendant un moment. Rentrer ? Sortir de ce cauchemar ? Ça semblait si parfait comme idée.

- Mais bon… avant ça il faut mettre le plus de distance entre nous et Crochet, conclut le gamer en se levant. Je vous propose d'aller jusqu'à l'Arbre du Pendu qui ne doit pas être bien loin. C'est la cachette de Peter, il doit connaître un moyen de quitter cette île sans danger. Ou bien, au pire, on peut aller jusqu'à la réserve des Indiens. Ils doivent savoir eux aussi.

Souriant en voyant son ami, d'ordinaire si effacé, prendre les devants, Mathieu reprit confiance. C'est sûr, ils y arriveront. Ils réussiront à rentrer chez eux !

Mais là, tout de suite, un détail le chagrinait et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus…

- Dites… quelqu'un a vu le Panda ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'endroit où se tenait le chanteur il y a quelques minutes. La place était vide.

- … Y'a un problème.

À peine cette phrase fut prononcée, que les buissons et les fourrés autour de la clairière s'écartèrent violemment, pour faire apparaître ceux qui avaient enlevé Maître Panda. En quelques minutes, l'équipe de Salut les Geeks fût entourée par une vingtaine d'indiens, pointant leurs arcs sur eux, prêts à les transformer en pelote d'épingles à tout moment.

- Geek… tu voulais les Indiens ? Tu les as…

* * *

><p><strong>Aimez-moi... haïssez-moi... et attendez la suite ! =3<strong>


End file.
